Tanpa si Penyontek Itu
by keindahaha
Summary: Si Penyontek itu pergi. Bagaimana dengan yang ditinggalkannya?
1. Prologue

**Tanpa si Penyontek Itu**

A Fanfiction of Charlotte (Anime)

 **By : keindahaha**

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

 _Kadang ada saat dimana kepergian seseorang itu akan menyedihkan_

 _Tapi ada saatnya pula dimana kepergian seseorang itu akan membuahkan manfaat baru_

 _Tanpa si Penyontek itu, kita dibawa bersedih_

 _Tanpa si Penyontek itu, kita dibawa ke dalam petualangan baru_

 _Walaupun pergi, si Penyontek itu masih dengan cerdiknya membahagiakan kita_


	2. Chapter 1 - Ruang OSIS dan Makan Siang

**Tanpa si Penyontek Itu**

A Fanfiction of Charlotte (Anime)

 **By : keindahaha**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : RUANG OSIS DAN MAKAN SIANG

* * *

1 MINGGU

Setelah satu minggu kepergian si Penyontek itu, Tomori masih menjadi ketua OSIS Houshinoumi Academy. Yusa dan Takajo masih menjadi anggota pengurus OSIS di sekolah yang sama. Dengan keadaan seperti sekarang, tanpa adanya Kumagami, maka tidak akan ada lagi "Pekerjaan OSIS". Terlebih lagi si Penyontek yang sekarang pergi untuk mencuri semua kekuatan di dunia ini menjadikan "Pekerjaan OSIS" terdengar seperti pekerjaan murahan karena harus dilakukan dengan banyak orang di saat si Penyontek bisa saja melakukannya sendirian dengan mudah bahkan tanpa harus berhadapan langsung dengan pemilik kekuatan.

"RIIIIING…." Bel istirahat pertama mulai berbunyi.

Tomori kemudian dengan cepat membereskan catatannya dan meyimpannya ke dalam laci mejanya. Tomori bergegas untuk berdiri dan memanggil Yusa. Dari pagi tadi Tomori terlihat tidak sabar untuk segera mendengar bel istirahat.

"Kurobane, ayo kita ke ruang OSIS!" katanya sambil menarik Yusa.

"Takajo, kau juga! Segera!" lanjutnya memanggil Takajo.

"Siap!" Takajo berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke ruang OSIS.

"Omong-omong apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini, Tomori?" Tanya Takajo saat pintu ruang OSIS sudah mulai terlihat di depan matanya.

Tomori membuka pintu ruang OSIS secara kasar hingga terbuka dengan sangat lebar. Tampaklah ruang OSIS yang sebenarnya sangat berantakan tak teratur. Banyak sekali kertas-kertas berceceran dimana-mana. Kardus tak tahu lagi isinya apa dengan santainya tergeletak di lantai dengan keadaan sangat mengenaskan. Bahkan semuanya tidak yakin bahwa ruangan itu masih bisa dilangkahi lagi.

"Jadi, kuputuskan. Hari ini saat istirahat pertama, kita akan membereskan ruangan ini hingga bersih! Aku merasa jika kita tinggal diam dengan keadaan ruang OSIS seperti ini, reputasi kita sebagai pengurus OSIS akan hancur. Jadi, ayo mulai bersihkan!" Tomori menyodorkan sapu dan kemoceng ke Yusa dan Takajo.

* * *

Tanpa "pekerjaan OSIS" apapun, Tomori mulai merasakan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS harus bergeser dari mengurusi mereka yang punya kekuatan menjadi mengurusi kegiatan kesiswaan di sekolah ini. Hari demi hari draf "pekerjaan OSIS" yang lama menjadi draf-draf perizinan kegiatan sekolah dari mulai peminjaman tempat hingga izin pengadaan kegiatan. Tomori menghela nafasnya.

"Hah… Pekerjaan ini mulai membosankan…" katanya dengan lantang padahal dialah yang mengidekan untuk membereskan ruangan ini.

"Tomori-san, bersemangatlah! Yusarin akan selalu membantumu!" kata Yusa yang juga sedang merapikan draf-draf tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Kurobane. Tapi kenapa kita harus melakukan hal ini?" Keluh Tomori sambil mengangkat salah satu draf persetujuan peminjaman ruangan sebagai isyarat bahwa dia mereferensikan hal tersebut.

"Karena kita pengurus OSIS sekolah ini!" Takajo berkata sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Tapi kuingat aku mendaftar ketua OSIS bukan untuk ini semua." Tomori menggerutu dan mengembalikan draf peminjaman ruangan tersebut ke tempatnya.

Tomori mengangkat draf-draf lama dari lantai dan memindahkannya ke kardus yang siap digudangkan. Tomori tahu jika membuang draf-draf ini secara sembarangan maka dapat membahayakan siswa Houshinoumi Academy karena berisi data-data tentang kekuatan dan potensi yang mereka miliki. Setelah selesai dengan draf-draf lama, Tomori menyegel kardus tersebut dan melabeli kardus tersebut sebagai : RAHASIA sambil berdoa agar tidak ada satupun (bahkan jika dia adalah penerus Tomori sebagai ketua OSIS tahun selanjutnya) yang berhasil menemukan kardus ini dan iseng membukanya. Tomori meletakan kardus ini di sisi ruangan OSIS yang tak akan terjamah oleh siapapapun karena tidak terlihat dari pandangan mata.

* * *

Akhirnya ruangan OSIS ini mulai terlihat rapi dengan draf-draf yang sudah terorganisir dan debu-debu yang tertumpuk setebal lima sentimeter sudah tersingkirkan sehingga ruangan OSIS sudah bisa dilangkahi secara normal. Meja-meja dan kaca jendela sudah dibersihkan dengan lap hingga terbebas dari debu dan kotoran lainnya. Tinggal draf-draf yang perlu dipindahkan dari sisi tengah ruangan ke pinggir ruangan agar ruangan terasa lebih lega. Saat meletakan beberapa draf secara kasar, sebuah foto melayang dari tumpukan tersebut. Foto itu terbang dan mendarat di bawah meja besar ruang OSIS. Tomori berjongkok susah payah untuk mengambil foto itu.

"Ada apa Tomori?" Takajo bertanya saat melihat kawannya berjongkok di dekat meja.

"Ah, ini hanya sebuah foto…" Saat dilihat, ternyata foto itu adalah foto selfie yang diambil secara candid oleh Yusa. Foto itu berisikan Tomori, Takajo,Yusa dan si Penyontek saat pergi berkemah tepatnya saat makan barbeque bersama untuk mencari pemilik kekuatan "melayang".

Tomori memandangi foto itu dengan wajah yang serius. Saat melihat wajah si Penyonyek yang terlihat sedang menggerutu sambil memakan sayuran yang telah dibakar. Tomori ingat sekali saat itu si Penyontek sedang menceramahi Tomori karena tidak mau memakan sayur-sayuran. Tomori menyinggungkan senyum kecil.

"Oh, foto itu! Aku mengambilnya secara iseng saat kita berkemah!" kata Yusa.

"Wah, terlihat sudah lama. Padahal mungkin itu hanya beberapa minggu yang lalu." Kata Takajo.

Dan hanya dalam beberapa minggu pula, si Penyontek harus pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Pergi meninggalkan kakak dan adiknya. Pergi meninggalkan OSIS. Pergi meninggalkan teman-teman terdekatnya, Takajo, Tomori, dan Yusa. Sepintas Tomori berpikir : apakah kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk selalu mengingatnya? Kemudian Tomori kembali melihat foto itu.

"Eh, Takajo, Kurobane. Aku punya ide yang sedikit gila." Tomori angkat bicara.

"Hee, apa itu Tomori-san?" Yusa bertanya.

"Apa kita perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk terus mengingat si Penyontek satu itu?" Tanya Tomori.

Yusa dan Takajo hanya terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kalau kita perlu, aku punya ide. Melihat foto ini, bagaimana kalau kita adakan tradisi untuk selalu makan siang bersama di sini. Di ruang OSIS ini. Kumagami juga tak akan pernah mengunjungi kita lagi. Ini juga sebagai pengingat bahwa Kumagami selalu membantu kita setiap saat hingga akhir hayatnya." Lanjut Tomori.

"Hmm… Menurutku ide yang bagus!" Takajo setuju.

"Yusarin senang mendengarnya! Yusarin setuju dengan ide tersebut!" Yusa mulai mengeluarkan antusiasmenya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai hari ini?" Tomori berseru.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mampir ke kantin dulu untuk beli sesuatu dan menemui kalian nanti di sini!" kata Takajo.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita berjalan kesini bersama, Tomori-san!" Yusa menyodorkan tangannya ke Tomori sebagai gestur bersahabat.

Awalnya Tomori ragu untuk mengambil tangan Yusa, namun seketika Tomori tahu, inilah awal dari petualangan yang baru dan tentunya persahabatan yang lebih erat. Tomori memberikan senyumannya dari dalam hatinya dan menerima tangan Yusa.

"Baiklah. Kita akan berjalan ke sini bersama." Yusa membalas senyuman Tomori.

Inilah hari pertama Tomori tersenyum dengan tulus dari dalam hatinya kepada orang lain.

* * *

 _Tanpa si Penyontek itu, ternyata kita dapat memulai hal yang baru. Dan kali ini kita belajar bahwa kita bisa memulai untuk mempererat persahabatan kita..._


End file.
